


If I Could Go Back And Again

by Nickidemus



Category: Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickidemus/pseuds/Nickidemus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dastan muses on what he would do if he had the power of the dagger again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Could Go Back And Again

No castle could hold Dastan, and Tamina was adjusting herself to this. He was royalty, he was a soldier and officer in his own court, but ceremonies and tradition made him shift and itch to be away. Where Tamina was tempered and patient, honoring the sacred, Dastan wanted to be out with the wind and sand. Occasionally she allowed this to be his time to himself. And then there were times she followed, aching for the night sky and the fire with his hot flesh atop her, her soul bound to him and the earth.

On one such night, huddled together against the dark even as they reveled in it, Dastan said something that made her perk up. “There’s so much you don’t know. That I wish to tell you.”

They had been nestled together with Dastan at her back, and she rolled now, flat against the ground, her dark eyes wide. “Such as?”

“You must know what I mean,” he said. “The sand.”

Tamina hadn’t liked being told this truth. It had meant a hallowed and dangerous taboo had been broken, and she still pursed her lips when the subject came up. “I may not remember, but from your descriptions, we did not get along at all. It pains me to imagine it.”

“Pains you to imagine losing that precious sand,” he laughed and earned a glare for his trouble. “But that’s not what I was thinking of. Not entirely. I was thinking, that if I had that power again, what I would do with it.”

“I doubt it would be noble.”

It was his turn to glare at her full lips tipped into a smirk. “Fine. I won’t share then.”

“Oh, Dastan,” she chuckled. “Must I beg you, my prince?”

“That’ll do,” he grunted, hugging her against his chest briefly. “It was a stray thought. That I would… have you experience our first night over and over. I would make it different each time. I would have you covered in a buffet and feast on you. Another, I would feast on you without the food, through the night and until sunrise. Yet another, I would give you free reign of me, and you could ride me as if I were a strong and never-tiring horse to your heart’s content.”

She was giggling now. “We cannot do this otherwise? Every night unto the distant future?”

“No, but every night would be new to you,” he breathed, touching her face reverently. “I would work and sweat for you time and again, until it was perfect. Until you felt so perfect, so deeply moved, that you would lack words to describe it.”

Tamina felt her heart swell, her insides giving an aroused twinge. “You’re being so… Dastan, that’s…”

“See?” he grinned. “I can be romantic.”

“Shocking,” she breathed, rolling atop him and stopping both their mouths with a long kiss. When she released him, she said, “but rest assured, you’ve lacked nothing. Aside from a bit of self-control.”

She laughed as he rolled them until he was on top now. He parted her legs and reached between, causing her to gasp when he felt along her dewy folds. “Just for that...” he whispered, flicking his thumb against the ripening berry he found by touch. The strokes, tickles, and teasing of her wet entrance continued until she was rubbing her privates immodestly against his hand like a cat in heat.

He watched the way her dark hair stuck against the sweat on her neck, the way his fingers glistened as he rubbed and helped her ride through her pleasure. Then Tamina sat up, forcing him back, and her hands gripped his muscled arms and pressed their mouths together. And this he loved, too. That one moment she was a submissive beauty, the next a goddess driving him to his knees.

Tamina leaned into the strength of his chest, her nipples brushing against his rough, tanned skin and hardening. She wrapped herself around him, an undulating, purely beautiful creature that swallowed his upright manhood in a single thrust. He wasn’t ridden so much as they ground together. He barely breathed. Their arms were so tight about each other as to be as constrictive as snakes. She cried out, and, oh, he remembered her final cry, when he thought he’d lost her, and then he cried out, a sound desperate and too loud. They ended together, Dastan forcing her onto her back and rolling his hips in sweet but rough circles.

“There are still things you’ve not told me,” Tamina pointed out. “I feel a weariness in you at times, as if you only just… avoided a greater disaster even than the end of our world.”

Dastan gave her a lazy, satisfied smile, but he held her close and careful. “Not weariness.” His voice was soft. “Only an immense relief. On second thought, I wouldn’t go back again. Now that I really think of it, I’m… grateful with things as they are.”


End file.
